Charlie Swan: Vampire Cop Extraordinaire!
by LEsmith
Summary: What would have happened if Charlie Swan was the vampire? Please R&R so I know what to fix, and what I do right! I DO NOT OWN!


**_Charlie Swan: Vampire Cop Extrordinaire!_**

**What if Charlie Swan was the only vampire that lived in Forks? What if the Cullens were all human? What would happen when Bella moved to Forks?**

**Find out in my Twilight FanFic.  
Sadly, I don't think I own anything here, it's all based on the fantastic Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer (Which I love, incase you haven't noticed!**

**This story, like Twilight, is all from Bella's point of view. But please don't think of her like Stephenie Meyer's creation, I'm giving her a new personality in this FanFic.  
I'm open to any critisicm, comments and praise! I accept all, but if you read, please review! I want to know what I'm doing wrong, and what I'm doing right.**

____________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Saranora, Mr. Sun..

____________________________________________________

I wandered around my house, saying goodbe to everything I loved. I started with my bedroom, the comfiest, cosiest place in the whole world. I sat down on my bed and stroked the familiar, worn, green sheets. I would miss them. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and decided to leave the house then, I'd just give it an overall goodbye once I was outside. And I'd save my tears for Forks.

Charlie, my Dad, hadn't seemed entirely happy that I was coming to live with him, even though he's always phoning to see how I am. We're not that close, but we do love each other. Even though we'd both die of embarassment if we said that out loud! I ran through the conversation in my head.  
"Hey, Cha-Dad!" I had greeted him, trying to make my voice sound happy and enthusiastic. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to Forks, but.. Okay, it was. But I figured my Mom, Renee and Phil, her new(-ish) husband, needed some time alone. I'd been with them since the moment they got married, and I felt bad, and kinda weird, that they'd had to take me on their honeymoon with them. Renee didn't like leaving me myself, even though I was almost seventeen years old at the time. I am seventeen now.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie's perfect voice said, "How are you, honey?"

"Fine, yeah, um.. How are you?" I asked.

"Great." He replied, "..Bella, is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, there actually is. I, well, I was wondering if I could come and live with you in Forks?" I had tried to make my voice sound excited, but I was on the verge of tears and even I could tell my voice was wavering. I waited for him to speak, but there had been total silence.

"Dad? You still there?" I asked.

"Mmhm." He said, "Bella, I don't know.."

"Don't know what, Dad?" I had been confused. He's always saying how much he misses me!

"..If it's such a good idea."

"But.." I had let the tears come out, and I knew he could hear them.

"Oh, honey.." He sighed and I could just picture him running his fingers through his hair like he always does when he's stressed, nervous, or anything like that. "Okay, come here if you want, but I don't cook y'know!" He laughed, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Oh. Okay." I hadn't actually known that, Charlie used to cook all the time.. Really good food too - lobster meals, steak and baked potatoes, the good ol' traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Since when did he not cook!

"Well, I've got to get to the station, Bella. You can talk to me nearer the time." He had sounded worried, but I wasn't sure why. Was he just nervous about living with a teenage girl, approaching womanhood?

Renee brought me back to the present.  
"Bella, sweetheart." She put her arm around my shoulder and guided me down the stairs. "Are you sur you want to do this?"

"..Yeah, Mom, I'm sure." I said, cuddling her, "I will miss you, but I think I'll live." I put on a smile, and kept my voice sounding positive.

We walked out the door, and I as she locked up, I silently said my goodbyes. Goodbye, house. Au revoir, rain. I bent down to pet my little cactus. Ciao, baby cactus. I looked up into the cloudless Arizona sky, and whispered, "Saronara, Mr. Sun."

I sighed as we jumped in the car. I would miss Phoenix.

***

We reached the airport, and Renee and Phil walked me to the gate. I smiled and hugged them both before going to take my seat on the plane. I only had my parka with me, and I was using it as a security blanket.

***

The time on the plane passed quickly. Nobody had spoken to me, and for that I was grateful. I had been left alone, just me and my thoughts.

Charlie met me at the airport. I was surprised to see that he looked the exact same as he looked the last time I saw him, which was five years ago. I never came to Forks, and he never left it. He smiled a dazzling smile, and wlecomed me to 'his town', as we stepped into his police cruiser. I prayed to God that I had enough money saved up to buy me a decent car. I couldn't be the new girl who get's dropped off by her Daddy in the police cruiser! It's bad enough having to go to school in town, I don't want them all to think I'm a loser straight away. That can wait til I fall down in front of them, or something like that.

I might fit in here better though. I can't imagine anyone getting a tan in this place, and I'm as pale as pale can be! ..Well, apart from Charlie, but I think that's where I get it from. I look towards my Dad, who has his eyes firmly on the road. I know this might be weird, but he is an extremely handsome man! I don't know how Renee could have left him. But, then again, he's so stubborn he wouldn't leave Forks... Hmm.

Charlie doesn't talk much, but I don't mind. I prefer the quiet and, usually, my own company. That's another thing alike about me and Charlie. Maybe we'll have more in common than I thought.

Charlie looks calm, but as we near his house, or my new/old home, I realise he's clenching the steering wheel so hard, it could smash into smithereens! "Holy crow, Dad!" I exclaim, "You're gonna break something! Are your hands not..." I touch his hand. It's freezing cold and as hard as a rock. He immediately turns his head to face me, and I notice his usually goldy-topaz eyes have gone completely black. I take a sharp intake of breath. I feel... Scared, for some reason.

Suddenly, the cruiser goes speeding off into the woods.  
"Whe-where we going, Charlie?" I whisper. Why am I afraid of my Dad?! "Dad!"  
He pulls into a cave, and I can't see anymore.

"..Daddy?" I whimper.

"Don't worry Bella, this won't hurt, for long.." He says quickly, as he pushes me onto the back seat.

I try to scream, but he covers my mouth, and it's as if he knew what my reaction was going to be. Who is this guy?! Surely Charlie wouldn't try to.. To rape me, would he? This isn't the Charlie I thought I knew!

I feel a sharp, shooting pain in my neck as the man jumps off of me and out of the car.  
A second later, he whispers, "I am your Daddy, and I would never rape," he snarls in disgust, "anyone! ..But I'm afraid what I've done to you is much worse. This will hurt, Bells, for a while. I just hope you don't hate me, forever."

I try to answer him, ask him what could be so terrible, but as soon as I open my mouth, I start to scream. My whole body is burning, I feel like I'm dying.. Maybe I am. Maybe he drugged me, maybe he.

"No, Isabella.." I feel like correcting him, even though the pain is excruciating. He knows damn well I've always been Bella! "Bella, Bella, Bella." He laughs lightly, "I didn't drug you, I.." He sighs, "I bit you!"

I scream again, but he holds me down.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, terribly sorry.. I can't believe I've sentenced my very own daughter to such a terrible fate.." He shakes his head, "I'll explain, honey.."  
I wait for him to go on, eager for something to distract me. "I just bit you.. And I'm.."

"..I'm a vampire."

All the stories about vampires I have ever heard go swirling through my head.. Bats, garlic, crosses, fangs.. Making new creatures, by biting each other. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have believed him, but...

Mercifully, the shock knocked me out cold, and I didn't feel, or hear, anything more.


End file.
